


Family Ties

by TrinityVail



Category: Leverage
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityVail/pseuds/TrinityVail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poppy has always been Hardison's secret from the crew. Now her life may be in danger and he moves her to the bar. Eliot and Poppy hit it off only is he ready to put his bachelor days behind him. How will he deal with her past making a reappearance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leverage Chapter 1: Family Ties

Disclaimer” I own no rights to the Leverage Characters.Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

 

I've always felt like the odd man out. I spent my early years being pushed from one foster home to another. Most of them weren't in the nicest places. I guess that's how I picked up some of my bad habits. At the age of ten I was breaking into cars and hot wiring them in under a minute. At eleven I was driving getaway cars. By the time I was twelve I was able to take down a guy twice my size. Which I guess was good because there wasn't much to me and my next home was a nightmare.

When I was thirteen I was arrested for stabbing Mr. Goreman. He was supposed to be the man of the house. Take care of those he was gifted with. He has a son of his own and from the moment I was placed in the house I knew he was off. I had always had the ability to read people and he and his son were pure evil.

I endured the daily torture of emotional abuse that was a good day. On the bad ones they would take turn playing “touch the naughty places.” Which was code for rape the thirteen year old. The day I snapped I had met a friend from my driver days. He reminded me that I wasn't a victim and offered to fix my problem for me. That's when I knew if I didn't do something I was dead. Whether it be at the Goreman's hands or my own.

That's when I met what I now consider to be my family. Mr. William Hardison was my public defender. He believed my claims even though the Goreman's said I seduced Joey. I had too many bruises that just didn't make sense unless I was struggling during the sex. Mr. Hardison and his wife Natalie agreed to be my new foster parents. At first I had a hard time adjusting. See he and his family are chocolate skinned to my blinding white. I’m not prejudice but there are enough people who are that make a situation like mine difficult. 

I think my turning point was when their son Alec was being bullied. See he is and always will be a bit of a geek. Right down to the action figure collecting and endless video games. I kicked their asses and made sure they knew there would be more if they didn't stop. That was the best day of my life and I accepted that I finally had a family. The second best day was when Alec decided to use his god like hacking skills for good. I knew he had greater things ahead. See he was always a loner. Some days I thought I was his only friend. Then he met what he calls his second family. It filled a void he didn't know he had. I'm pretty sure a lot of it has to do with a blond thief. I've never met her but from what he told me she is his soul mate.

Which brings us to my current visit from my big bro. “So are you ever going to tell her you love her?” We were on my couch eating junk food and watching mindless television.

“It's not that easy. Parker isn't like any girl I know. She lives in her own realm.” I liked looking at his eyes when he talked about her. He was so head over heels in love with her he couldn’t hide it if he wanted to. How she doesn’t know is beyond me.

“Then let me meet her and I will help you. It's not healthy to suppress your manly urges.” He threw several gummy frogs at me. “It's true and you know it. Maybe you should tell Eliot. You’re always saying he's a ladies man.”

“Trust me I have and all he said was be more assertive.”

“He's right you are kind of a wuss.”

He grabbed my foot and started tickling it. “Wuss. Look who's talkin. You’re just as assertive as I am in the romantic area.”

“Not true I have a boyfriend.” He stopped tickling me. “What?” I threw popcorn at him. “Granted it's only been a month but it's better than you.” He looked concerned. “I'm fine Hardy Boy. I'm twenty-five now and I can't keep hiding. Marco knows about my past and is willing to take things slow.

“Give me all the info you have on him. It will just be easier than me going behind your back.” He pulled out a notebook from his laptop bag. “You know I'm going to check on him. It's my job as your older brother.” He thinks he's so funny.

“Don't make me call mom. You know how she gets when you stick your nose in our business.” He was the reason I didn't have a date to the prom. He found out my date had a wrap sheep for dealing drugs. “How would you like it if I hired someone to look in your closet to find out your private shit?” He gave me his just give up face. “Ugh!!!” I wrote down Marco's name, address and cell number.

“Thank you Popsicle.” Now he was gloating.

I love when Alec visits. We never do anything but lounge around but I have a date tonight. I would cancel but since I don't get to see him the rest of the week. I just hope Alec behaves himself. When he grilling my dates never ends well for me.

I was still getting ready when Marco got here. It was too quiet out there and I was afraid what might have happened to Alec. I was glad we were going to something casual. Usually I have to dress up and I hated dresses. I prefer things like UFC or Professional Wrestling. I liked sports with violence and blood spatter didn't hurt either.

“You’re being nice?” I gave Alec a questioning look.

“What would I do that you wouldn't like?” I laughed and hugged him before I left. “Now I can't guarantee your place will be this clean when you get back.”  
“It better be or your floppy disk is going to need rebooted.” Simply put I'll kick you in the nuts.  
I was on cloud nine when I got back. My cab stopped next to a moving van. I grabbed the bag full of gummy frogs and orange pop. It was nine at night who would be moving this late? Plus I don't remember any of my neighbors saying they were moving. I had just started walking up the steps when I saw Alec with a box. There were several guys following him. “Can you take this?” The guy grabbed the box.  
“Which of my neighbors is moving?”  
He pulled me into a hug. “Let’s go to your apartment.” I followed him and it didn't take long to figure out that they were coming from my apartment.  
“Alec why are they taking things from my apartment?” I had stopped walking.  
He walked back to me. “Poppy we don't have time for you to argue. Marco isn't who you think he is.”  
“What are you babbling about?”

“Look do you trust me?” See he has a tell. His eyes tell you everything he is thinking. Right now they were filled with fear.

“With my life.” I hadn't seen him this scared since the Feds busted him for identity theft.

“Then I need you to help me get your things into the van. I'll explain everything as we drive.” He kissed my head and went back into my place.

I didn't argue since there wasn't much left in my apartment. My kitchen and bathroom was all that was left to pack. He said only the important furniture was going. Which meant anything light and required little effort to move or computer related.

I leaned my head against the window as he drove away from my apartment. I watched the scenery pass by like it was just a random place. I closed my eyes and prayed that when I woke this was just a nightmare.

I jumped at the sound of a car door slamming. My first instinct was to punch in that direction. My fist connected with something. “Damn Poppy!”

I turned to see Alec pulling his hand away from his lip. He was bleeding. “Sorry you scared me.”

He started driving again. We sat listening to the music but I could tell he was tired. “Are you going to continue to ignore me?”

“I'm not ignoring you. I just have nothing to say.”

He smacked the steering wheel. “Then you can listen.” He turned down the radio. “Marco wasn't who you think he was. I took a pic of his face and ran it through my facial recognition programs. His last name isn't Powers but Sarducci. The police think he is involved with the mob. Every time they think they have proof to put him away it disappears.”

“What crimes? What right do you have to pack up my shit and force me to leave my life?”

He pulled over and slammed on the breaks. “What right!” He got out and so did I. “He could turn on you or you could get caught in the cross fire.” His phone rang but he ignored it.

“Like your life is any safer. You put yourself out there knowing you could get hurt or worse. That's part of life.” His phone rang again.

“What!” He screamed into the phone. “No I can't.” He was pacing now so it had to be one of his crew. “Eliot!” He kept saying his name over and over. He stopped and held his head in his hand. “If I drive straight through maybe by morning.” Another pause. “I told my new tenant I would drive the moving truck for her.” They talked for a few more minutes before he hung up.

“I can drop you off at an airport if you need to get there sooner. I can drive the truck it's got GPS.”

He put his phone away and hugged me. “No you’re more important. I am going to take a nap though.” He went back to the van getting in the passenger side.

I got in but couldn't believe he was letting me drive. “Are you sure you want me to drive?” He doesn't like the way I drive. Something about driving like it's a NASCAR race. Even in rush hour traffic.

“No I'm hoping you care about my life as much as I do yours.” He pulled his hand over his eyes.

“Ouch.” I know he's mad but it's not his life that just got uprooted.

I drove until we reached Massachusetts. He lives in Boston so I let him take over. He pulled up behind a brick building and parked the truck. Would have checked the time on my phone but he threw it out the window shortly after we left. So I followed his lead and grabbed some boxes.

There were two doors to the building and he took the one on the left. We went up a flight of steps and I waited for him to unlock the door. He turned on the light and set the boxes down on the floor next to the kitchen. It was an open floor plan with a staircase going up next to the kitchen. “It needs furniture but it's yours until you decide to kick my ass and leave.” He pointed to the door on the wall to my right. “That leads to the hallway. Nate lives in the apartment next to the steps.”

“Does this mean I get to meet them?” I was finally excited about something since I left.

“Yeah but I'm not sure it's a good idea to tell them who you really are.” I looked down. “Until we know you’re safe.”

“Fine but if I think they need to know I will tell.”

He was happy I agreed. “I'll have your new identity ready before the day is over.

He explained a few places he thought I should visit or not visit. He never said to avoid the bar downstairs and I know that's where they meet clients. I decided to take the private stairs and go in the front doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Ties Chapter 2 (Leverage)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Leverage Characters.Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

 

\-------- Eliot ---------  
“Has anyone heard from Hardison?” Nate had already started drinking.

“He hasn't got back from where ever he went. It's been six months.” He always disappears for a week. Last time he told us it was a comic convention. He didn't come back with anything but gummie frogs. If you’re going to lie cover all the bases.

We had agreed to help a girl whose brother was beat to death for protecting a government file. I hate when we do jobs like this. They never seem to get the level of danger it possesses. We were at the point where we needed our local geek.

We waited another three hours before I lost composure. “I’m calling.” I get up and dial his number. It went to voice mail. “You better be dead.” It wasn't like him not to answer his phone. I was starting to worry, not that I would admit it. I tried again and still no answer. Fine not going to answer I'll just drive you crazy until you do.

“What!” Hardison screamed into the phone.

“Why you yelling at me? You’re the one who ran off to dress like a super hero. Please tell me you’re being held captive by Wonder Woman and her Amazon friends. No even better just tell me what the hell is taking you so long to get back.” I could hear him saying my name but just kept bitching.

“If I drive straight through maybe in the morning.” He was on edge.

“What aren't you telling me? Is something wrong?”

“I told my new tenant I would drive the moving van for her.”

“You sure because your pissed and you only get that way when Parker flirts with guys.” There was no response. “Fine if you need us call.” I hung up. “He'll be back tomorrow.”

When I got back to Nate's Hardison was clicking away. “Hey.” He looked up and he looked tired. “When did you get back?”

“Few hours ago. I hate sleeping in vehicles.” He was rubbing his lower back.

“Since when do you rent out your new apartment? I thought you were excited to be moving in.”

“It's a favor for my parents.” He was lying his eyes were moving too much. When is he going to learn?

“So fill me in on how your Mom black mailed you into giving up your apartment.” I'll play along for now.

“Better idea let's get food.” He stood and walked to the door.

“Why you waiting? You’re going to tell me.” I laughed. Since we try not to use the inside door to the bar we entered from the front. I don't know why we don't just use the easiest door. 

“Man I'm so hungry. I think the only thing I've ate in two days was a form of gummy.”

We talked about the new case because he changed the subject every time I brought it up. We had just started arguing about his obsession with online gaming. “These are for you guys.” Mike the day bartender set down my favorite beer and an orange pop with three maraschino cherries in it.

I looked at the napkin he had set down with the drinks and it had writing on it. He was typing something on his laptop so I read it out loud. “Hardy Boy, I'm going to wander. Don't forget to ask his advice on your manly urges. Popsicle.”

I was laughing but he jumped from the booth and started looking around. He pulled out his phone and dialed it. He hung up suddenly. “Damn her!”

I stood next to him. “Care to explain?”

He sat back down and started shutting off his laptop and putting stuff away. “Just know she will hit all your buttons and enjoy it.”

“If she's that much trouble why did you bring her here?” I liked her already. I don't care if she has two heads and puss squirting from her head. She unnerved him and only used one sentence.

“She hasn't had the best life and came here because of an associate.” I could tell he wanted to tell me more but wasn't going to.

“Is she in trouble?”

“I hope not. Why did I throw her phone out the window?” He cared about her and it showed. I hope this girl being here doesn't affect Parker. She's unstable enough without help. “She's not as bad as I make her sound. She knew I'd flip that she went out without protection and she's pissed at me.”

“Let’s see if we can find her.” I paid for the bill and Mike said she turned left. Some place to start.

I was glad it was hot out. The ladies were taking advantage of the nice weather. We weren't having much luck. Then again he wouldn't show me a picture so I was useless. His description of her was five foot five and weighs a buck ten. Long black hair that usually has a wave to it. Do you know how many girls fit that description? “You ready to give up yet?”

“I'm going to strangle her.” We started to head back to McRory's. “No I'll ground her then I'll strangle her. You know how to get rid of a body.”

I was trying to listen to him but there was a girl bending over and her shorts were. Well there wasn't much to them and her tank top was lifted enough to see her tramp stamp. It was tribal vines with roses and a tribal wolf head in the middle.

“Are you coming?” I had stopped to enjoy the view. “Nice.” We bumped knuckles. The girl stood up and I now had a side profile. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous but she wasn't a dog either. “Popsicle.” I looked at Hardison and back to her. He was walking towards her with his arms crossed over his chest. She looked at him. “Seriously?” He stopped in front of her. “You couldn't wait?” His voice held a hint of anger.

She looked at me. “Hi.” Then she punched Hardison's arm and she didn't pull her punch. “Your mom would be disappointed in your lack of manners.” I couldn't help but laugh.

He just looked at her. “I'm Eliot.” I put my hand out and she shook it. Her hand was soft but her grip was proof she was stronger than she looked.

She glanced at Hardison then back at me. It was like they were having a silent conversation. “Tori, it's nice to finally meet his friends. I thought he made you guys up.” Her voice was nice. I could get used to hearing it. “Hardy Boy why don't you stop worrying about Marco.” He grumbled something. “And start worrying about your case.” He flinched at the look she gave him.

“Nope so you’re done shopping unless it's online.” He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the bar. “Let’s go.”

“Just like prom. Did you do what I told you to?” He looked at her funny. “Manly urges.” He groaned and she looked at me. “I told him to ask you about dating advice. He just needs to stop being a wuss. You know Parker does he stand a chance?”

I couldn't help but stare at her. How much did she know about us? “Parker's hard to read but if he asked her on a real date he might.”

“See chicken shit. That's what happens when you spend all your time flirting with elves and trolls. Human contact bro you need it.” Hardison choked on something and her smile got bigger.

 

\----- Poppy/Tori -----  
The next two months went fast. I had got a job at a book store a few blocks away. I even convinced Alec to bring my car from North Carolina. He knew if he didn't agree I'd go, I was missing my baby. The bus just wasn't the same as being behind the wheel of a car. I was so happy to have my baby back. Granted I have to behave and only let loose on the track a few towns over. I'll humor him for now but first street race I find, I'm there. See he hacks to get his money and I drive. We make quite the children to lawyer parents.

He finally let me meet the rest of his crew. I was right about Parker, I love her. He hates how well we got along. Last week we went to a BBQ Cook off Contest. Next month theirs a chocolate convention. I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with us afterwards.

I see how he could open up to these guys. Nate reminded me a lot of Dad. Lawyers are just well paid con-men. Sophie on the other hand cracked me up. She may be the worst actress on stage but pull a con and she can win an Oscar. We have been spending a lot of her down time together. She introduced me to Broadway Theater and I'm teaching her to drive.

I was feeling a lot better now that Alec wasn't panicking every time I left. Although it is funny to watch him when I talk to Eliot. He knows I find him fascinating and not in the wanting to be friends way. Like I had a chance. He dated girls that could have walked runways. Although he did introduce me to the gym he uses and have spared a few times. I told Alec that we were thinking about practicing together and he flipped.

I thought the new identity was a bit over doing it but he insisted. So goodbye Poppy Hillridge and hello Tori Michaels. I was shocked at how quick I picked up being Tori. I could be the real me I wanted to be. No hiding who I really was.

I had just got home and was getting ready to watch a movie. My feet were killing me and I had just sat down when someone knocked on the hallway door. When I opened it Nate was standing there. “What's wrong?”

“Eliot needs a quick getaway. Parker's two hours away and Hardison insists you’re to go.” I didn't hesitate getting my 9mm or blade. When I got back to the living room he handed me my phone. I don't have an ear bud so my phone was my only way to find him.

“No I'm going.” Nate started to walk for the door.

“Give me your keys I need a car that doesn't stand out.” I had my hand out and my gun pointed at him. “This is what I do. Now give me the keys.” He handed them over and I ran for the exit.

It took twenty minutes to get where they had taken him. Alec was on the phone the whole time and let Eliot know I was almost there. He was fighting five guys as I skidded to a stop. I had opened the door so I could take off the second his ass hit the seat. He had a nasty cut on his cheek and above his eye. I took off my t-shirt because he was going to need a compress. I had hid the weapons so they wouldn't be seen if pulled over. I floored the car as soon as he was in and my sudden change of direction closed the door. “Buckle up.” I tossed him my shirt. ”Your cheek might need stitches.”

I was weaving through traffic like it was sitting still. I drifted around corners not losing a bit of speed. I had however picked up two cop cars. They were continually two blocks away but I wasn't going to be able to lose them unless I did something drastic. Elliot was talking on my phone and I heard a lot of “oh shits.”

Three blocks away was a road with a straight shot to a mini mall. “When we get into the parking lot unbuckle and go with what I do.” I grabbed my purse and unzipped it dumping it and the contents behind Eliot's seat. The second I hit the mall parking lot I unbuckled and slid into the first empty slot. I pulled out the keys and dropped them with the rest of my stuff. I turned his head to me. “Make it believable.” I crushed my lips to his.

He hesitated at first but he was a ladies man and committed to the job. I had never kissed anyone willingly but Marco. We never kissed like this because he didn't want to push me into something I wasn't ready for. If this was any indication of what he was capable of then damn. His hand slid behind my head and pulled out my ponytail. He wrapped his fingers into it and tilted my head to the side.

He started to kiss my neck and I moaned. A few seconds later there was a knock on the window and I jumped. Not because of the sudden tapping but he bit the crook of my neck. I turned to see a cop telling me to roll down my window. I could see a cop on Eliot's side. I pretended to look for my keys. “I think they are down there.” I pointed over my shoulder.

He instructed us to put our hands on the dash and then he opened my door. I knew they hadn't gotten a close enough look at the plate so we were just a chance encounter. “Is something wrong?” Eliot was laughing as he asked.

“Stop laughing. They caught us making out. I told you it was stupid to try and have sex in a parking lot during the day.” I turned and looked at him but he started to laugh harder.

The cop cleared his throat. “Don't let us catch you doing it again.” There was emphasis on the word it. Guys suck! He helped me out of the car so I could get my keys. He stood behind me as I bent over to get them. He cleared his throat again after I stood up. “Remember sex in public is a crime.”

I waited for them to leave to get back in the car. I wasn't sure what to say so I just drove. Alec would have been proud of me I was driving like a human. I was so nervous I ignored my phone even though I knew it was Alec. Eliot's went off and he answered it. “We're fine. Tori's got some unexpected moves. Nice save Hardison.” He was smiling and I knew my face was red.

He hung up and I tried not to look at him. “Sorry about not losing the cops. I'm a little rusty. They should have found a way to send Parker.”

“Parker's good at driving but her passion is being a thief. I watched you and you thought ten seconds ahead of every move you made.” He laughed. “I'm just glad I lost my ear bud before I got to the car. Hardison would have had a heart attack when you moaned.”

I looked at him as I parked the car. “You have no idea. He tends to think of me as his sister.” I wasn't sure how long I could keep lying to them.

Two weeks had passed and it was girl’s movie night. Sophie and I were trying to introduce Parker to the concept of chick flicks. “Girls don't really act like that.” Let’s just say it wasn't going so well.

“Parker you have to open your mind. Let yourself live through their eyes.” Sophie was taking the sophisticated approach.

I on the other hand was more direct. “Only the prissy ones. Trust me there are girls out there that think the only way to get a guy is to be dumb.” 

“Someone should sow their mouths shut.”

“Amen sister.” We high fived as I walked by.

“Don't encourage her.” Sophie was saying one thing but her look said I want to agree.

“So Parker did Hardison ask you out yet?” He was supposed to yesterday.

“No and I'm getting tired of waiting. Monster Trucks just aren't my thing. I don't get why I have to wait for him to ask.”

“Alec is old school. He believes the guy is supposed to ask.”

She decided to change the subject. “So what happened between you and Eliot?”

I know my face turned red by Sophie's reaction. “Nothing really.”

“I don't agree. He has been watching you a lot.” She had made this comment a few times this week.

“Fine when you guys were out of town and he needed picked up I went. I couldn't shake the cops so I used one of Andy's tricks.” I sat back down. “I parked in a mini mall and we had a short make-out session.” I ate some popcorn but wouldn't look at them.

“Was he as good as I imagine?” Sophie slapped Parker's leg.

“Who initiated the kiss?” Sophie stole my bowl.

“I did because it was my plan.”

“He likes you.” Parker approved of us kissing.

“No it was just us not getting arrested. He doesn't think of me as dateable let alone fuckable.”

“I think we should put your theory to the test.”

“What kind of test?”

“Oh pull a con on Eliot. How can I help?” Parker was too excited about this idea.

“You go on a date and we flaunt it in front of him.” Sophie could be devious when it came to matters of the heart.

The two of them didn't really give me a chance to argue. They started jotting things down. A few days later Parker was helping me get ready for a pretend date. My hair was in an up do with curls. The dress I wore pushed my already large boobs up and showed off my tone legs. “I can't do this.”

“Yes you can. You like him and I'm pretty sure your kiss impressed him.” I looked at her. “He hasn't had a date since you kissed him.”

“He dates girls that look like models not average like me.”

“Have you looked in a mirror? You’re not average and Eliot may date models but he will settle down with the one who has it all. Your personality is enough to draw him to you.”

We went to Nate's so I could meet Sophie. Parker just walked in and I followed. “Where's Sophie? We're going to be late.”

“Late for what?” Alec turned and spit his drink out. “Where do you think you’re going in that?”

“On a date. You know those things people do when they like someone.” I looked at Parker. “You should try it.”

“He's right you can't go out looking like that.” I looked down at my dress. Eliot was standing next to Alec.

“I think she looks beautiful.” Nate and Sophie were coming down the steps.

“Thank you Nate.” I glared at Alec.

“I didn't say you weren't pretty you just need to.” He made his hands cover his chest.

“Ya what he said.” Eliot looked flustered. “Plus we need to check out your date. Make sure your safe.”

“She's safe. He's a friend of mine. He's visiting from Paris. I think they would make a great couple.” Sophie looked at her watch. “He should be waiting downstairs.”

We left the boys to meet my rented date. Sophie had asked one of her actor friends to pretend to be my date. He greeted me by kissing my cheek. He was hot and I knew when Eliot and Alec had joined us. Sophie couldn't help but chuckle. Tyler had short blond hair that covered his eyes when he moved and even in his suit jacket you could tell he was built.

Parker was updating us on the guy’s reaction to me leaving. She managed to stop them from using a facial recognition search. She was having so much fun. Eliot was livid and Parker could tell they weren’t going to drop the questions until they got answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Ties Chapter 3 (Leverage)

Disclaimer: I own no rights to any of the Leverage Characters .Adult Situations, Language, Violence, Sexual Content

 

\----- Poppy/Tori ------

I was having a great time. Tyler was funny and he even asked me on a real date. On the condition Eliot and I didn't end up together. It was intermission and we were getting some fresh air. The balcony overlooked a park. “Poppy?” I gripped the railing so I wouldn't respond. I felt a hand on my shoulder. “Poppy.” He turned me around.

“I'm sorry.” He looked at me funny. The slicked back black hair and scar above his left eye belonged to Alan. He was a friend of Marco's. “Do I know you?” I pulled out of his grip.

Nate was suddenly behind me. “Tori we need to get back to our seats.” I took his arm and joined the rest of my party. I didn't look back because that would show it bothered me.

“Did you know him?” Nate kept my arm and Tyler escorted Sophie.

“I don't think so.” He knew I was lying because I wouldn't look at him and was shaking a bit.

“You know that I can read people. Do you want to come clean?”

“He is a friend of my ex. Alec doesn't want me near him. So he brought me here. New name new life.” I stopped. “Alec asked me not to tell you guys. He said the less people knew the better.”

“Then I won't say anything. If it becomes a problem don't be afraid to come to us.”

I couldn't concentrate after my encounter. I know Alec thought he was doing the right thing. Tyler gave me his number and said he hoped Eliot wasn't interested. He kissed my cheek before leaving. I had nightmares for the next week. All the bad stuff from my past wanted to surface. I begged Alec to spend some alone time with me. I needed to talk freely and maybe the nightmares would stop.

By the time he was able to part of me was happy he canceled. There was a UFC fight I wanted to watch. He couldn't handle blood, yet I needed to talk to him. He said he would be over in the morning. I was making my snacks for the fight when I heard a knock on the door. I wasn't expecting anyone. Out of habit I grabbed one of the kitchen knives before answering the door.

I opened the door and a smile lit up my face. “Hardison said he hated to cancel. So I decided to fill in for him.” I moved so Eliot could come in. “He said it was movie night. I picked up some that Sophie recommended.”

I held my hand out and laughed. “Friends With benefits, Something Borrowed, Just Go With It.” I laughed even harder.

“She is so sappy sometimes. I was actually going to watch the UFC fight on pay preview.”

“Thank God I really didn't want to watch those.” He set the pizza box on the counter. “What's that smell?”

“Little smokies with bacon or it could be the brownies.” I walked over to the fridge. “Want a beer?” He nodded and I handed him one.

Both of us got into the fight. Screaming at the people when they did something stupid, mostly us giving advice. I was starting to relax and I needed it. My back was so tense I was stiff. “You didn't work out this week.” I looked at him. “You’re stiff.”

“I did just been a long week. How was the case?”

They had stopped hiding what they did after my rescue. “Boring I didn't get to hurt anyone. Sensitive training seminar crap.”

“So you prefer being kidnapped by militia men and blowing up their camp. I can't believe you tried to take him fishing.” I had turned so I was facing him. “He hates the outdoors.”

“How can he compare a computer fishing game with the real thing? Man needs rewired.”  
“Some days. He was worse as a kid. You should have seen him at violin lessons. His mom forced him to play and he rebelled at every turn. Sophie told me about the violin con. I couldn't stop laughing cuz Mom would have been so proud.”

He just looked at me and I knew I had slipped. “Mom?”

“I...” Screw it I needed someone besides Alec to talk to. “Ya Mom. Alec is my brother. Not biological but might as well be. His parents took me in at thirteen and I lived with them until I went to college. They’re the only family I've ever had.”

“I knew he was lying. Why?” He was mad.

“You all have a past and things you don't want others to know. I was one of his. Since I wasn't adopted. Not that they didn't try. I can't be traced to him. A get away if needed.”

“We're family we would have helped.” He had went to the fridge for another beer. “Why did he bring you here?”

“My boyfriend was suspected in the murder of his last girlfriend and connection with the mob.” He just looked at me. “What? We only dated a month. I'm pretty sure I was safe. Alec over reacts when it comes to dating.”

“With choices like him he has a good reason to.”

“No he's basing it off of before I was old enough to date.” My voice had changed and he sat down. He looked deflated.

“How did you become part of his family?”

“I stabbed my foster father.” I glanced at him and he looked shocked. “He and his son were raping me and I fought back.”

“How old?” He was gripping his beer and I was pretty sure it was going to brake.

“Thirteen.” His beer hit the wall. “It's okay. If I had to go through that and other stuff to get placed with his family. Then I'm okay with it.”

He sat back down. “Is Tori your real name?”

“No it's Poppy. Tori works though.”

“Which do you prefer?”

“I have no preference. Every home I went to had a different name for me. Most weren't very polite.”

When he sat down he was next to me. “Why did you kiss me? There were other ways we could have got out of it.”

“Plan C form Andy's Guide of Escaping the Cops. Make-out in public and they forget what they were supposed to be doing.” I looked at him because I was laughing a little when I said it. “Plus I figured it was the only way I'd ever kiss you.”

He smiled. “You so sure about that?” He leaned closer. “Hardison never left us alone so I couldn't kiss you.” His lips were so close to mine. “May I?” I closed the space between us. It was gentle yet filled with passion. He only put his hand on my cheek to bring me closer.

I pulled back after a bit. “So.” He pulled me back against him. “You wanna give one of those movies a try?” I couldn't help but laugh.

We watched two movies before he left. He kept me next to him or held my hand. We kissed a few more times. He agreed to let me tell Alec he knew. That was one conversation I wasn't looking forward to. 

 

\---- Eliot ----  
We had been on the new job four days now. I wasn't needed and I couldn't sleep. Before I knew it I was texting Poppy. “You up?” I knew it was midnight there but I text anyway.

“No and you interrupted the hottest dream make-out session ever.”

“It had better be me you were with.”

“Not unless you’re a werewolf named Jacob.” She must have watched Twilight again. She had an obsession with supernatural things.

“Tell him to leave you alone your taken.” I hadn't stopped thinking about our first kiss. Not to mention the ones a few nights ago.

“By who?”

“Can't say it's a secret.”

“Then it can't be true. So he gets to stay.” I was starting to text again but she sent another text. “Plus he's willing to wrap his arms around me and.....”

“That's it. I'll show you whose better when I get home.” Three months and I was hooked. Hardison is going to have a hard time with this.

“Easy to say that when your there. Gotta go early shift in morning. Keep everyone safe. That includes you.” I rolled over and planned how I was going to show her. Screw if Hardison knows. Were both adults.

Two day had passed and we were still on the case. I hated when we get blindsided. What was supposed to be a simple con turned into two elaborate cons. I was just getting ready to enter the building when my phone went off. It was a text message. I put my phone on silent and entered the building. My goal was to keep the security off Parker. She had just reached the office when alarms went off and I went into action. Something was bothering me and I couldn't figure out what it is. My phone never rings this much.

When we were back in Lucile I checked my phone. I had my com in so it wasn't one of us. There aren't that many people with my number. It wasn't the first one I had missed. I opened the first one. “I don't know who this is but call Boston Police ASAP.” Next said. “You were her last number dialed and text. She is at Boston General Call Officer Burelly.”

“Nate you need to drive. Hardison I need you to look up police reports in Boston last forty- eight hours.” They just looked at me. “Now!” I handed Hardison my phone and the text had come from Tori’s phone.

He wasted no time moving to his equipment. We were eight hours away and needed to be there as fast as we could. We drove straight to the hospital. When we got there several officers were outside her room. “Can I help you?” The woman before us made sure we saw her badge.

“We're looking for Tori Michaels.” Hardison was barely holding himself together. I know I wasn't far behind him.

“Follow me.” She moved away from the door and we followed. “She is stable but stress could cause her to relapse. You can't go in there like this.”

“What happened?” Nate pulled Sophie closer to him.

“She won't tell us. All we know is to call the last number used in her phone. She won't talk until her family and I are in the same room. She made it very clear that until then she won't talk.”

“I'm her brother Alec. Can I see her now?”

“Yes but you should know a few things first. She was raped and beat to the point she should be dead. They found Vecuronium in her system. The amount was twice what is normally given. It is a paralytic drug used to relax muscles. Sometimes during surgery. She was unable to defend herself but forced to watch as they tortured her.”

We went to her room and I couldn't breathe. Her face was covered in bruises. Her right arm and leg were in casts. She turned her head towards us. Hardison was already next to her. Parker touched my arm and she was crying. Parker doesn't cry unless she really liked someone, I pulled her closer.

“Alec I'm okay.” She was trying to comfort him. Sophie was on her other side. She touched her hand but never stopped talking to Hardison. “They will get them. I need you to stay out of this.”

“Miss Michaels are you feeling up to telling us what happened?”

“First my name is Poppy Hillridge. I changed my identity when I moved here. My ex-boyfriend Marco was suspected of murdering his previous girlfriend.”

“Poppy.” Hardison couldn't look at her. 

“It's not your fault. Mom and Dad are on their way. You have your second family to help until they get here. No more lies.” She looked at the officer. “Marco and two of his friends T and Alan. I was in the kitchen making popcorn when I heard a loud crash. I ran towards it and Alan grabbed me. I felt something sharp.”

“I brought you here to keep you safe. What good am I if I can't keep you safe?” Alec 

“He had connections. I should have told you I saw Alan at the theater. I just wanted to believe he wouldn't push it. I didn't act afraid or like I knew him. It's not your fault. You can't change ones fate.”

“When?” I needed to know how much of a head start they had. They were going to pay for hurting her.

“I couldn't sleep after talking to you.” She wouldn't look at me. “After they used the needle they started to beat me. It didn't take long for me not to be able to move. After that each of them raped me. They made sure I knew they were using condoms. They put them in a baggie and took it with them. They wore gloves so there are no prints.”

“I have cameras in the entry.” Hardison sounded hopeful.

“They came in with masks and left the same way. They know what they are doing.” She looked around Hardison and she wasn't even crying. “I don't know anything else but if I think of anything I will call you.” She was talking to the officer. She nodded and left. I wanted to pull her into my arms and make things better. She was too calm. I know this wasn't the first time she was raped but she should be emotional.

“Do any of you have a burn phone?” Parker pulled one out of her pocket. “I meant what I said I don't want you involved. They will be watching you.” She put her hand out and Parker gave her the phone. She dialed a number. “Gears its Poppy.” There was a pause. “I need you to email me the list of upcoming races. The kind I would race in. Go as far out as three months. Use the one that no one else has. If things go the way I plan I'll be needing you to get Baby in tip top shape. Erase this number and don't tell anyone you have talked to me.”

She handed the phone to Hardison. “You’re going to trust that group of punks you hung out with over us.” He was mad.

“No but I need their help. I have a plan I just won't tell you what it is while I'm in here.” She made him look at her. “Go pick up the parental units. Take someone with you.”

Parker moved next to him. “I'll go with you.” She helped him get up. He whispered something in her ear before leaving.

“Can you do me a favor?” She was looking at Nate. He nodded. “I have money in a blue purse in my closet. I don't want him to see the apartment. It took me several hours to be able to move. There is blood.”

“I'll take care of it. You just get better.” He leaned down and kissed her head. Sophie did the same before heading for the door. Nate grabbed my arm as he passed. I followed them out.

“I'm not leaving.”

“I don't want you to. I need you to get her to tell you more. We're not letting her do anything without us. We may need help with this one be ready to move when I give the word.” I nodded.

 

\---- Poppy/Tori----  
I waited for them to be out of the room before I let it sink in. I tried to listen to the words my shrink had told me. I could repeat them like the alphabet but I couldn't remember it. I started to cry. I needed to remember. I can't get past this if I can't remember.

“Poppy.” I looked up and Eliot was just inside the room.

“I can't remember the words.” I was shaking now.

“How can I help?” Eliot had moved closer but wasn't close enough to touch. He was fighting his urge to grab me. “Do I need to get Alec back here?”

I shook my head no. I motioned for him to come closer. He sat on the bed next to me. “Don't let him do anything stupid. He needs you guys to keep him grounded.”

He pulled me into a hug. “Shhhh... I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I won't let them get near you.” He spoke in a calming voice. “You need to calm down. The officer said not to upset you.”  
He stayed with me until my parents got here. He held my hand and whispered gentle words. He promised he would be back before the night was over. I was shocked at how alone I felt when he left. Speaking from experience being raped takes away your will to be touched. You avoid it at all cost. At first it's with everyone. Then just the sex that hurt you. I survived being raped as a child and I know now that pushing everyone away won't make it better. Eliot made me feel safe. Until I can defend myself again I needed his strength to be my strength.

I spent most of the day convincing Mom that I was okay. She was happy when I asked to speak to a shrink. I needed to remember the words that helped me before. I was halfway through my session when I remembered. “It's not my fault. They can't take away who I was before. I am strong and will continue on.”


End file.
